Battle for Victory/Episode 1
So This is How We're Doing It? is the first episode of Battle for Victory. Summary The first episode of new series, Battle for Victory! 15 people with their Pokemon complete to play to win 1 million dollars! Transcript Four: Welcome, everyone, to Battle for Victory! I'm your host, Four! We have many contestants have to join! If the last contestant who is last standing, you will win 1 million dollars! Here's my best friend or cohost, X! X: But Four, where's the contestants? snaps his finger and the contestants appears at the stage. Intro Rotom, Elizabeth, Dragonet and Manaphy step foward. X: These are our first contestants. Dragonet: This competition is mine! Rotom: What a bold assumption. Elizabeth: I wouldn't be so sure about that! Four: While everyone gets here, we can start assembling teams. Ultra walks in. Ditto: I want those one million dollars! Four: Elizabeth, you’re one of the Team Captains. Elizabeth (thinking): Yes! Glorysia Melody: Really!? Rotom: Who is the rival Team Captain? Please don’t be me. Dragonet raises her fin, since she was in her normal state. Dragonet (thinking): At least there's no tongue to stop me from talking! Rotom: Dragonet?! Dragonet: Yep! I'm going to win that million dollars! Elizabeth: What would a fish do with a million dollars? I bet you’ll be eliminated first. Dragonet: Good question. And no, I will win! Dratini: I'll win, f-ers! Everybody just stared at Dratini. Four: Dratini, that's strike one. Dratini: What?! Four: No, I’m kidding. The viewers will vote out a member of the losing team. If you keep swearing, they'll vote you out. Dratini: Whatever, idiots. Four: If you can't watch your language, then I'll have no choice but to eliminate you myself. We can't have a foulmouth in this competition. Anyways, there are four team captains. We have to wait for the others. Tsareena stepped forward. Tsareena: I'm the third team captain. Raindash: Which Hybrid is going to win? Me or her? ???: We're the ones who made you those Hybrids in the first place! Dragonet: What the? The stupid scientists are here?! Raindash: Let's kill them! Four: Stop! No violence either! Stupid scientist #1: Let's do an experiment on them. Raindash hypnotizes the scientists with her hypnosis abilities. Dragonet stabs them with Mucus Shuriken. Elizabeth: Guys, stop! We're not going to have a battle in the middle of a game show! Raindash simply slams them to the ground repeatedly with Psychic while Dragonet keeps stabbing them, almost like they enjoy it. The scientists were dead, but then they got up, good as new. Scientist: Every time you kill us, we'll come back fine. X: Can we please start assembling the teams?! Everyone stopped as the remaining contestants walked in. Glorysia: The hell was that about? Dragonet: They're the stupid scientists who changed us into these forms. Four: Alright, everyone get into teams now. Hurry up! X: Four! Raindash: Should I just hypnotize you all into doing what I want? Elizabeth: Cool it, Raindash. Four: Okay! I’ll pick your teams for you! Elizabeth’s team is- Raindash hypnotizes Four and makes him put her on Dragonet's team. Elizabeth: Hypnosis isn't they way to get what you want, Raindash! Four: Also, no cheap tactics to win challenges, including cheating. Failure to comply with that means an instant loss for your team. Four (hypnotized): You can use as many cheap tactics as you want. Elizabeth: Raindash, return. Elizabeth returns Raindash to her Cherish Ball so she wouldn't cause any more trouble. Four: Thank you. Now as I was saying about the teams. Elizabeth: Who's on my team? Four: I was just getting to that. X: Elizabeth's team is Manaphy, Rotom, Rosie, and Bubblegum, I will named Elizabeth's Team is Team Storybook. Four: Ditto, Posie, Phione, and Fluffit will be on Tsareena's team, then I named Tsareena's Team is Team All The Greens. X: On Dragonet's team, we have Mew, Primarina, Pixseed, and Woollaby, I named them is Team Pixels. Four: On Glorysia's team there is Skylinda, Seribbon, Yumee and Jirachi, I named them is Team Go-Gleamers. X: On Akeno's team, we have Kestin, Shelby, Pitfawn and Eevee, I named them is Team Stylers. Four: Gordon's team is Olympeon, Boltigris, Emboar and Raindash, I named them is Team Weathers. Rotom: YAYAYAYYAYAYAY! Dratini: Shut the hell up, Rotom! Four: Dratini, that's strike two. Dratini: Come on! Four: One more strike and you're out. Dratini: Fine. Rotom: Shut up, blue foulmouth. Dratini: How about you shut your electric mouth, annoying crybaby? Dratini attacks Rotom with Dragon Pulse. Four: STOP! Dratini doesn't listen and goes over to Rotom. She starts to beat the poor thing up. Elizabeth pulls Dratini away. Elizabeth: DRATINI, STOP! Dragonet: Do I need to stab you? Elizabeth: This is getting out of hand. Raindash breaks out of her Poké Ball, cloaking the entire area in clouds. She lifs up Dratini with Psychic and slams it repeatedly to the ground. Rotom: Once upon a time there was a scared Pokémon..feared by all... ~~~~ Everyone calmed down. Elizabeth: Thanks, Rotom. Four: Now will everybody shut up? Dratini: How about you shut up? Glorysia: Dratini, stop it or I will call the police and kick you out. Dratini: Okay then... Four: Okay then, the contest has started! X: The first challenge is... Hill Climb! Four: Hill Climb is when you climb the hills to the top! The team who climbs last loses! Okay then, ready, set? Go! Storybook climbs first Elizabeth: Climb up higher, don't stop climbing! Tsareena: Climbing? I will go too! Ninja Dragonet: Come on, everyone, let's get climbing! Glorysia: Girls, we should climb the hills! Don't lose anything! Skylinda: Right! The contestants climbing at the hill, until the middle of the hill climb... Elizabeth: Rotom, I think we need a bridge. Manaphy: *thinks an idea* I have an Idea! Elizabeth: What? Manaphy: The Tree! Tree can help us cross the bridge! Elizabeth and her team walk across tree. Meanwhile at Team All the Greens was climbing at the rocks. Tsareena: Guys! We did the rock climbing where we did! Glorysia: Tsareena, I'm did too! Jirachi: Glorysia, we finally at the top! Elizabeth: We did too! Ninja Dragonet: We did it! We're second place! Glorysia: We're third- X: Sorry girls, Team Go-Gleamers lose! Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Battle for Victory